farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FairyTale Fields
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} FairyTale Fields is an extension of FarmVille and is the 20th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the FairyTale Fields (event). It stated its early access on July 21sh, 2014 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on July 28th, 2014. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # FairyTale Fields market items # Access to exclusive FairyTale Fields quests & rewards # 1x - Riviera Starter Pack ( value) ## 6x - Ancient Urn ## 6x - Stained Glass ## 6x - Statue Pedestal ## 16x - Sea Glass Glue ## 16x - Shimmering Tape ## 1x - Coliseum Wall Cypress (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Water Squirt Whelp (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Terra Cotta Pegacorn (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - # 1x - Mediterranean Combine (complete - value) # 1x - Red Rose Stallion (animal - value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Seed1 ## Seed2 ## Seed3 Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Hill Castle ## 1x - ?Unwither Ring building? (similar to the Hollybright Tree - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - ?FairyTale? Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage) ## 1x - ?FairyTale? Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ?FairyTale? Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ?FairyTale? Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - ? Craftshop ? ## 1x - ?FairyTale? Stall ## 1x - ? with ? (ready to harvest) ## 1x - ? with ? (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small ? (requires 10 ?s ea.) ## 2x - Medium ? (requires 22 ?s ea.) ## 1x - Large ? (requires 28 ?s ea.) ## 1x - Extra Large ? (requires 42 ?s ea.) Storybook Points Storybook Points are the new experience system for FairyTale Fields. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Storybook Points You can earn these Storybook Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting FairyTale Fields crops/seeds # Leveling up your Blue Sea Cafe # Crafting in the Azure Emporium (Self Contained crafting building) # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the Pantheon Isle (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in FairyTale Fields, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to FairyTale Fields, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:FairyTale Fields (farm)